User talk:Sampson789
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Bansgrove page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Acer4666 (talk) 21:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Debbie as corpse in 4x06 Hey, I saw you removed the corpse appearance of Debbie Pendleton in Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm. It's kind of a grey area, but I believe that the character should have a "corpse only" appearance in that episode. Although the corpse was wrapped in bin liners and no flesh was seen, it's kind of like someone appearing "fully clothed" as her corpse was featured pretty prominently in the episode--Acer4666 (talk) 11:57, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :I first changed it to add her "corpse only" appearance in that episode several months ago because I thought I remembered seeing her flesh in that episode. I was recently inspired to re-watch that episode in part because somebody edited the Henry Powell article to note that he was one of only a few characters to have appeared in two episodes only as a corpse, and the other two examples given were David Goss and Alan York. This time I observed that Debbie was in the bag the whole time. I figured if it's not necessary for a character's flesh to be seen to count as a "corpse only" appearance, then Graem Bauer would have had a "corpse only" appearance in Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm. What do you think about that?--Sampson789 (talk) 18:46, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Category of characters who appeared in seasons One thing I should let you know. If you setup new pages, make sure the categories say certain season characters. like Day 3 characters, because everytime you created a new article, you tend you write Day 9 characters, which the characters created in them do not appear in LAD. You need to avoid that if you can help it. BattleshipMan (talk) 03:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, I noticed that they kept coming up as Day 9 characters in the categories, but I don't know how to fix that. I list the characters' episodes and I list them in their proper seasons in their sidebars, but they keep getting placed as Day 9 characters anyway. I have clicked edit on similar characters' articles, and I can't tell any difference between their code and my characters' code, but still my characters end up getting placed in the Day 9 characters category. What do you do to decide which categories they go in?--Sampson789 (talk) 04:06, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Type in Day 3 in the category bar when you start editing page and it'll pop up to either Day 3 characters or such that involves Day 3. Click on Day 3 characters to set it up. If any of the pages that have Day 9 characters category, go to that category and you see the pencil icon left of the trash icon. The pencil is the edit icon that allows to change the name of the category. Change to Day 3 characters or whatever season that character appeared in. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm sorry, where is the categories bar?--Sampson789 (talk) 05:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's on the right side, below Add features and media bar, when you edit an article. BattleshipMan (talk) 05:12, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::The reason Day 9 characters category (and top icon) appear for new character articles is because this is the default option when calling up Template:Newpage character. That template is changed to reflect the latest season, so if there is ever a Season 10, we'll update it as such, etc. 21:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I never knew anything about that. Why is that default still operational after LAD was over? BattleshipMan (talk) 22:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :::It has to be something, right? So editors will know to use or alter the categories. It stays on the latest season (LAD) on the assumption that people will be creating more character articles for that season, than prior ones. Most of the editors who used that default template were here before that newfangled WSYIWYG editing option you guys are discussing. The old method (I use it myself) is just naked text using wiki markup, and categories are just text at the bottom of the page (no pencil icons/trash/etc. necessary). 06:35, September 26, 2014 (UTC) CTU guard Right after the Franklin scene, while Gael was walking down the corridor, I think the guard there identified himself as "Agent Os (or maybe Oz or something like that)"? I couldn't make it out myself so can you help me with that? Thanks. And by the way, keep on finding more and more characters! --William (talk) 07:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :I just re-watched that scene. Does Gael sneak up behind the security guard you're talking about and knock him out? That guard says, "Section seven. I'm locking down the east corridor. I do not have a visual on the subject. I repeat, I do not have a visual on the subject, please advise." :I don't think any other security guards have any lines after that point until some time after the commercial break and Gael is placed in holding. Is it possible that your Agent Os is from a different scene?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::The scene is, Gael walked down the corridor, the radio asked the guard what's his 20, then the guard answered "This is agent O?, section seven. I'm locking down the east corridor. I repeat, I do not have a visual on the subject, please advise." Can you rewatch the scene? --William (talk) 04:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, yeah, I see what you're talking about now. It sounded to me like he said, "Agent O," but it was quiet enough that the subtitles didn't even pick it up.--Sampson789 (talk) 15:25, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Actually I think there's another word before "what's your 20", likely the guard's name. The radio dispatcher said that way too quick, and the static made it hard for me to make it out. Could be "Roger"? Forgive my poor hearing. --William (talk) 15:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, I can't make it out either, and it's not in the subtitles. Things said over the radio are rarely if ever included in the subtitles. I have no idea what he said before "what's your 20?".--Sampson789 (talk) 01:25, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey Sampson, can you do me a favor? Can you check up s2ep10, around 32:23, right after Jack ended his call to Tony, Jack told a forensic worker to pack up. I think Jack has said his name, but I couldn't make it out. William (talk) 05:38, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::The subtitles said, "Gentlemen, pack up," and that's what it sounded like, too. Sorry.--Sampson789 (talk) 06:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::I know the subtitles said "Gentlemen" but it sounds like "Jeanman (if such name exists)" or "Shawnman" or something like that, and there was only one forensic guy there. William (talk) 08:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::At the beginning of the scene, at 30:57 there's a black guy in a Forensic Unit jacket crouched over the body of Paul Koplin with his back turned as well as a photographer wearing rubber gloves and a Forensic Unit jacket. The photographer is a middle-aged white guy with dark hair, and he's the one that's visible When Jack says the line, though by the time Jack says the line he seems to have ditched his camera in favor of a clipboard. You might notice that Jack doesn't really look at the photographer when he speaks; that's because he's looking at the black guy who by this time has moved to the other side of the room (he's off-screen when Jack says the line, but I watched him move in that direction). :::::I'm sorry, but I believe Jack really did mean to say gentlemen, he just didn't enunciate very well. Keep trying!--Sampson789 (talk) 05:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Mitchell Hayworth Hey Sampson, apparently you have read the Deadline book. Can you confirm that did Hayworth really appear in the book, or was just mentioned? --William (talk) 05:15, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :He was just mentioned. I was excited when I read on this site before I read the book that Hayworth gave an order as president in Deadline, so I assumed he would make an appearance; however, I then read the novel and found that another character just mentions that President Hayworth gave the order. :For what it's worth, Allison Taylor makes a voice only appearance in Deadline. Jack turns on a radio in a car and listens to her resignation speech live. :Also, Nina Myers appears in one of Jack's dreams, which is something we'd never see in a TV episode. :Other than that, I think the only familiar characters that actually appear in Deadline are (Spoiler Alert!!!): Jack Bauer, Kim Bauer, Chase Edmunds, Stephen Wesley, Teri Wesley, Agent Jorge Kilner, and Mandy.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Dreams! That's... Wow! ::So the book specifically stated that Jorge Kilner was the same guy as the Kilner from Day 7 who was stationed in DC? ::I noticed that there was a character named Fiona in the appearance table of the Deadline page. Was she Fiona (Day 7)? --William (talk) 05:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bauer kill- shared or not? :Feel free to weigh in on a questionable Season 6 kill if you wish right here. --Gunman6 (talk) 21:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC)